Shimotsuki Setsuko
Shimotsuki Setsuko (霜月雪子 Shimotsuki Setsuko) is one of the main Cures in Go! Fairy Pretty Cure. She is a fourteen-year-old fairy who is rather responsible and serious. Setsuko's alter ego is Cure Frozen (キュアフローズン Kyua Furōzen). Bio Appearance As a civilian, Setsuko has blue eyes and long marine blue hair styled in a hime cut that reaches halfway down her back. Her casual outfit consists of a blue t-shirt with a white snowflake design on the right side of the chest, and a white lacy skirt. She also wears gold bracelets and blue high heels. As a fairy, she wears a shirt composed of blue shiny glass-like tiles on each side of the torso. In the centre is a section of white, lined in silver to match the lining on each sleeve and upper chest. From the top of the chest to the collar is crystal-blue colouring with a silver snowflake sewn to the centre of the chest, and the white collar has a single silver stud at each tip. The skirt is crystal-blue with four glass tiled petals on top of it lined in silver. The waistband is white with a single silver strap lined in dark blue. She also wears white boots with silver bottoms. The leg portion is slightly baggy, resembling a leg warmer and coloured light blue with two silver straps on the side of the ankle. Near the back corner of each leg portion is the same glassy tile. The cuff is white with a dark blue strap and silver lining. She has small wings which are mainly dark blue with the back part light blue, and the wing borders are white. Her eyes also have white snowflake accents. As Cure Frozen, her hair grows longer and turns light blue, and has white snowflake accents in her eyes. She has a silver headband with three blue diamonds placed on their side, and a single, blue diamond hangs from the centre. Her earrings are blue diamonds. She wears a shiny dark blue top lined in silver. The top of the chest has a detail on the silver material with a single sapphire diamond-shaped gem in the middle, while beneath the chest are two silver straps with a single diamond on each side. On the right shoulder is a silver strap with a ruffled, glittery sleeve attached to it. The sleeve is dark blue with light blue towards the bottom and silver lining. The skirt is a dark blue and pale blue glittery skirt with semi-pleat and snowflake designs applied. The skirt is short on the right with the left side longer in length. Her boots are dark blue with a silver toe, heel, and cuff. Around the ankle is a silver strap with four sky blue diamond gems attached to it. She has large light blue and dark blue ample butterfly wings with silver outlining. Personality Setsuko is a fairy hailing from the Snow Forest, the coldest part of the Fairy World. True to her element, she is a little cold at first impression, but she is generally very kind to everyone. She is a sensible and intelligent girl who is great at almost everything she does. She is a hard worker, and hates losing. In the Fairy World, she is a snow fairy. Relationships Etymology Shimotsuki (霜月): Shimo (霜) translates to "frost" while Tsuki (月) translates to "month". Shimotsuki is actually the traditional Japanese name for November, which means "month of frost", referring to Cure Frozen's power of snow. Setsuko (雪子): Setsu (雪) translates to "snow" while Ko (子) translates to "child", again referring to Cure Frozen's power of snow. Her name means "month of frost snow child". Cure Frozen means (of a liquid) having turned into ice as a result of extreme cold. History Becoming Cure Frozen Cure Frozen "The fairy of shimmering snow! Cure Frozen! きらめく雪の妖精！キュアフローズン！ Kirameku yuki no yōsei! Kyua Furōzen! Cure Frozen (キュアフローズン Kyua Furōzen) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Setsuko. She transforms with the phrase "Pretty Cure, Cast A Spell!". Her basic attack is Shimmer Ice. Attacks * Shimmer Ice (シマーアイス Shimā Aisu): The first attack that Cure Frozen performs. It is unknown when it first appeared. Songs Setsuko's voice actress, Tokumitsu Yuka, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Yuuki Aoi, who voices Yumeno Madoka, and Sato Satomi, who voices Hachimitsu Akari. * Jack Frost * When winter comes Duets * The Story Begins. (along with Yuuki Aoi and Sato Satomi) * I will change a wind (along with Yuuki Aoi and Sato Satomi) Trivia * Setsuko's birthday falls on November 11, making her zodiac Scorpio, like Mishou Mai, Yumehara Nozomi, Kenzaki Makoto, Izayoi Riko, Murasaki Kotone and Kurosawa Hisako. * Setsuko shares the same voice actress as Takashimizu Rina from Futari wa Pretty Cure and its sequel. * Setsuko shares her Cure name with Frozen from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart 2: Yukizora no Tomodachi. * She shares a few similarities with Izayoi Riko: ** Both are the second members of their respective teams. ** Both come from a different world. ** Both have powers outside their Cure forms. ** Both are non-humans (witch; fairy) ** Both were born in November. ** Both have similar personalities. * Just like her teammates, Cure Frozen is surrounded by an "aura" whenever she flies in Cure form. ** Cure Frozen's aura is composed of blue fairy dust and snowflakes. Gallery Official Art/Profile Screenshots Shimotsuki Setsuko Cure Frozen Previews Category:Cures Category:Go! Fairy Pretty Cure Category:Go! Fairy Pretty Cure characters Category:Blue Cures Category:Characters Category:HanasakiTsubomi997